Perspective Flash
by Kiridan-and-Jope
Summary: A young avid photographer, after waiting to take a perfect shot of the Sun setting while the Moon rises, suddenly finds himself whisked away into another world, standing in a medieval city in broad daylight. A chance encounter with a silver-haired girl sends him through a bizarre adventure in this world. With his Stand and camera, the new world will feel the ripples of his arrival.


**Re** : **Zero - Perspective Flash**  
 _Prologue: Photographer_

* * *

'Click'

Standing around on a bridge, a young man took several snaps at the horizon, the orangish hue of the sky fading into the darkness as the sun left the sky, the moon rising over to take it's the stage for the time being. He had been waiting for several hours just for this moment. The timing, the angle, how the glare affected his shot and how the shadows were cast on the ground.

Hashimoto Toshi, a 19-year-old photographer, laid down on the ground, turning his attention to the moon, the next subject of his hobby. Raising his camera up, he took several images of the moon as its reflections glinted off the surface of the river beneath the bridge. Every night, and every day, he always reserved some time to take a picture of the Moon and the Sun, both respectively rising and setting, taking the other's place. It was a continuing piece of his, the beauty of this cycle captured again and again.

Once he had taken enough images to his satisfaction, he began to pick up all his belongings, when a suddenly he swore that the ground had just... flashed. Looking around, he was sure he was the only one here at the moment. It was quite bizarre, for the world around him to just begin distorting with no reason. Or perhaps was that just in his mind?

"Guuahh..."

Toshi yawned as he raised his arms, having slung a bag of his stuff over his shoulders. Preparing to go home, he looked one last time at the bridge he was leaving, before blinking.

And finding himself in the middle of an unknown street. Toshi was stunned, blinking multiple times as his eyes suddenly became blinded with light. Covering them up a bit, he could see that the sky had turned a clear light blue when it had just been the night before. All around him, the area was bustling with activity, with people, and other living beings just walking past him, people of all sorts, regular and with beastly features.

"W...what's going on?" Toshi muttered to himself. He looked around frantically, taking in his surroundings all at once just to understand where he was. No one paid any attention to the sudden appearance of a boy in odd clothes just popping up out of nowhere. He had no idea what was going on, or what had just happened. How did he get here, who or what dragged him here, and even more pressing, was the medieval-ish looking buildings and clothes of the people, displayed as well via the manner they lived, although it was probably more fantasy since it was filled with quite a number of weird beasts, not to mention all the humanoid people with beastly features, or just being outright some sort of creature themselves.

'Man, this is weird...' he thought to himself. 'Maybe far weirder than when I first was able to control my Stand. It wouldn't help just standing here and doing nothing though. Guess I better start moving around.'

He wandered around, taking out his camera, and naturally beginning to take photos. With each click and snap of his camera saving a piece of this world into the machine, gaining some odd looks while doing so as well. His camera captured the beautiful architecture of the place, the odd-looking people of this world, the beasts that live here, the activities they carried out, the arms and armor of their knights, and over various oddities.

"Man... that was quite cool to see." He mumbled to himself, having just caught a snapshot of a knight diving in to rescue a kid before he got ran over by a carriage. He looked at his camera, admiring the shot. "I guess this world, apart from some weird oddities, isn't so different that much in the mundane department of life... oh?"

His eyes caught sight of something rather interesting. It was their system of writing in this place, one that didn't really look like any he had seen before. It was quite strange. Looking at it intensely, he looked over the red apples to take a snapshot of the words on the sign.

"Hey, what're you doing? Don't just do weird stuff in front of my business."

Toshi looked up to see a gruff study man staring back at him. Oddly enough, even when he can't read their words, he could hear them. Maybe at the very least, he was just able to speak their language, or it was just similar to Japanese when spoken, although that kinda makes no sense at all. "Ah, yeah sorry, haha. Just... admiring these apples"

"Apples? Don'cha mean Appas?" He says, looking puzzled, "Whatever, are you gonna buy or not?"

"Sorry, sir. Don't think I have any money on me."

"Huh? Then why are you standing around my stall for? Get out!"

After being shooed away by the guy, Toshi wondered why apples were appas here. Maybe things were just a bit different here. Perhaps he should start asking what some things were called before just giving it a name from the real world. Hopefully, everything here was just called the same, lest he'd have to make a new dictionary for every single oddly named thing here.

He just went around a little longer around, before eventually, he needed a break. Being a bit of a reclusive guy, he preferred being somewhere out of the huge crowds of the city, and somewhere more secluded. It wasn't that he hated people, or disliked the company, but that being far from the bustling noises of the public and alone with nothing but silence, with the occasional water drop or the chirp of a bird or something, had a quality of its own that he just vastly preferred. He put down his camera and began to look through his bag to find all the stuff he had brought along. On the ground, he laid down some paper money, a hand-cranked charger for his electronics, his phone, a notepad and pen, three granola bars to snack on, and a bottle half full of water. Really, there wasn't much for him here.

"Oh man... what will I do?" He groaned, shoving most of the things back into the bag. " Yen is already useless here, seeing as the money here seems to be different too, and not much else I can do with the rest, other than using the bottle just to hold water and use the charger to keep my camera alive. Maybe..."

Taking his phone, he opened it up only to see there was no signal. Of course, what was he going to expect? At the very least, it showed the time, which was still midnight back in his world. He grabbed a granola bar and torn open the packaging, snacking on it when he heard some footsteps approaching.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at the approaching figures, his eyes falling on three men approaching him. With the manner they were coming in, he was sure they weren't coming here just to 'past by'. "Hey there. What do you three want?"

"Hehe~ Guess you know what we're here for then?" The biggest of the three said. "Just hand over your stuff and there won't be a need for trouble."

"Can't. I'm basically broke." Toshi pulled on his pockets, showing that they were empty.

"What about that bag? Surely it's got some good stuff in there."

"No can do, I'm afraid." Toshi stood up, looking quite determined. "Go find someone else to mug."

The big man grunted as he clenched his fists. "Tch, looks like we're going to have to do it this way. I'm gonna take your stuff, right after I beat the shit out of you!"

As he charged in, Toshi stood there, before holding his hands in front of him, as though he were framing a picture. There, right there, was the spot where he wanted him. "Go get him!"

As the man ran in, he was suddenly punched in the face by an unknown entity! His companions watched in shock as Toshi stood there, having not moved at all. "W-what did you do?!"

'Guessing they can't see it, huh?' Toshi sighed in relief. He readied himself for their next attack, as the other two, after a bit of hesitation, charged right in as well. The invisible force then suddenly punched the taller one back before grabbing the midget and tossing him back as well. As the three of them recovered, the noticed they were back where they were, and the man was just a little bit farther away, all in an instant.

"D-damn, this guy's weird!" The small one shouted, "Let's ditch thi-"

"After what he did to us? I'm gonna smash him in, weird magic or not!" The bulky guy readied his fists again.

"Sorry! Move out of the way!"

Before he could charge in, a sudden blur of a small figure blitz by them. Toshi saw as well, and almost in slow motion, observed as a young golden-haired girl ran by, grinning. She had easily navigated around the three-man blockade the muggers had made.

"Woah! You look like you're in trouble! Sorry! Live Strong!"

Toshi watched as she quickly flew past him, and scaled the building behind him almost as quickly as she entered. It was so quick, that he didn't even have time to pull out his camera.

"He's distracted, Raaaah!"

"W-wha!" Before Toshi could react, the big guy was close to him! Fortunately, he was pushed back once more by the invisible force, although he merely stumbled this time. He had a mean grin on his face.

"You know, now that I've actually felt it, it's not all that strong. That just means we just need to overpower this ghost-pal of yours and it's our win." As the other three rallied around him, Toshi readied himself.

"Altogether, let's pounce him!"

"That's as far as you all go."

Everyone in that alleyway was frozen, as they turned to look at the person who had just stepped in. Toshi stared at the beautiful, majestic lady who had just stepped in. Her pointy ears caught his attention, but most of all her almost all-white outfit, and her silver hair that memerised him. It was almost as though she was an angel, just missing the wings.

"W-who the hell are you?!" One of them blurted.

"Hand it over." She commanded sternly, "I'll give up on the other stuff, but I can't let you have that. It's very important to me. So please, if you hand it over peacefully, I overlook this."

"Y...you didn't come to bail this guy out?"

The girl took a closer, puzzled look at him. "What a bizarre looking person.. I don't know who he is, so if you're asking if I know him, then no."

"Then stop bothering us! If you're looking for the person who stole from you, it's probably the brat that just ran by us!"

"Hmm... they don't seem to be lying. I need to catch up with her!"

Toshi watched as she ran by, before suddenly stopping in her tracks and standing by him. "Although.. I can't ignore what's going on here as well." Standing right by him, she held out her hand before forming three spheres of ice, and firing them each off at all of the thugs before them, knocking out the midget, and leaving the other two dazed.

"D-damn! Trying to fight with us! W-what!?"

Toshi hadn't been standing idly by when they chatted. As soon as she fired them off, he increased the distance once more, as they were now standing near the entrance of the alley, far from the two and where they originally were.

"S-shit! This is bad! She can use magic and his ghost friend is screwing with us! Let's bail!"

The men began to make a run for it, as they took their unconscious friend and ran. Toshi sighed, finally relieved that they decided to leave him alone for now. "Hey, thanks for the help, what's your-"

"Hold it. Stay where you are." She commanded.

It was almost as though her words held weight to them, a strong command with steel that just kept him in place. As he stood still, he continued to stare at her body, resisting the urge to just grab his camera and take a snapshot of her.

"Somethings... off... Like as though you have someone else with you."

"That's because he does." Toshi's eyes were diverted as he saw a small floating cat come up to her shoulders, "I don't know if you can see it or not, but it's like he has some sort of guardian entity staying right by his side. I can assure you though, at the moment it has no intent on attacking us, nor any sort of malice at all."

"Are you sure Puck?" Emilia looked puzzled as she stared on at him, focusing intently. "..You're right. There is something. I can feel it floating right by him. Are you some sort of Spirit user as well?"

"Spirit user?" Toshi asked. It was the first time he heard someone else call it a different name, although seeing as she couldn't really see it, he wondered if that's the sort of magic she's using here.

She looked confused. "You don't know at all? Admittedly, this does feel a bit different."

"Well, I guess it is. It is a spirit, although it's my spirit." Toshi began to explain. He stood right up, holding both hands in place, framing an invisible portrait. Right by his side, a humanoid figure manifested, the most dominant features being that it wore a pair of shutter shades on its face, as well as a headphone sitting on top of its head. "From where I come from, a person's spirit is called a Stand. What you're sensing and seeing is my Stand, **「Virtual Insanity** 」."

* * *

Author's Notes: So, after basically long hiatus of doing absolutely nothing, I decided to get off my butt and write something else. After toying with many crossover ideas, I decided to settle on a Jojo x Re:Zero idea. As of now, I have no idea if I will continue to write more of this, although if it keeps me active and not procastinating, I think I probably will. I'd like to hear what you all think of this though!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading, and just to finish up, a Stand stat for Virtual Insanity. If you feel anything should be changed about it, feel free to recommend a change.

* * *

Stand: Virtual Insanity

Destructive Power: C

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: C

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: C


End file.
